Extraordinary Life
by LiaDuncan
Summary: Hi, guys! This is my first story ever, so please be kind! It takes place when Ana is told she is pregnant and, as Christian's reaction is far from good, she decides to give up on the life she had planned in order to protect him and the baby inside of her. It's about the struggle of life and the decisions we are sometimes forced to make not to go against our values and beliefs. ;)
1. Chapter 1

I am alone with the silence-the still, silent emptiness of the great room. I shudder involuntarily as I gaze numbly at the closed doors. He's walked out on me. Shit! His reaction is far worse than I could ever have imagined. I push my plate away and fold my arms on the table, letting my head sink into them while I weep.

Finally, when the sobbing stops, I try to make up my mind. Okay, so Christian doesn't want our blip. What am I going to do? I can't end this pregnancy, I know I'll feel terrible if I do. It seems that the only way is to raise this child by myself. But how? I don't have enough money to give this kid a comfortable life, but I can't stay here and be a weight Christian has to lift. I known he's not ready to be a father. I don't blame him, neither am I. Standing up, I decide I have to leave. It's certainly not a mature decision, but is one that will protect everyone involved.

I go to my room and start packing my things. I can't overthink this. Fifteen minutes later I'm done. However, there's still one thing I have left to do. Tell Christian. As I'm not brave enough to call him, as I know I'll change my mind in one second, I write a letter.

_Dear Christian,_

_ I'm deeply sorry for what I'm about to do, but I'm sure it's the best for all of us. I know you're not ready to be a father and I'll never blame you for that. Things have taken an unexpected turn in our lives and I decided to leave and raise this child I'm carrying by myself. I still don't know how, but I'll figure it out. _

_ I want you to know that I love you unconditionally and there will never be a replacement of you in my life. Our moments together will always be in a very special place in my heart. Please move on with your life, you deserve the best this world can offer. _

_ I'll always love you. Forever._

_ Your Ana._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reading, following and adding this story to your favorites. The best thing about writing is when you realize people care about what you do. Even the critics are welcome! Xoxo**

**Lia ;)**

Chapter 2

I place the letter on our bed and grab my belongings. I couldn't pack everything, only the truly meaningful objects such as my second chance earrings and my new bracelet containing all of our unforgettable firsts.

Stepping outside the room, I look behind me once more and see Mrs Jones with a horrid expression on her dear face.

"Ana, what are you doing?" She whispers, even though she knows the answer. "Please don't do that! He'll come around, you'll see!" It's a plea.

"I'm really sorry, Gail, but I just can't be here when I know he's not ready".

"Then, please tell me where you're going".

I still don't know, but as soon as I'm stablished somewhere I'll send you a message. It the least I could do after all you've done for me". It's true. This woman is remarkable. I suddenly feel the need to hug her, and I do.

"Take care, Ana" she says close to my ear. "Remember it's not just you anymore".

And then I'm gone.

...

"Ana! What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Because if so, I'll go there and slap him on the face". Why does she always think the worse of Christian?"Everything is fine, Kate. Well, sort of".

"Come" she gives me a long hug. "I don't know what happened but you can stay here as long as you want. After all, we were supposed to live together after college anyway".

As we sit down and she tries to make me hot chocolate, I tell her about the whole situation.

"Oh My God!" she exclaims "I can't believe you're pregnant! That's amazing!" Oh, Kate, I wish I was feeling this way. I give her a sad smile.

"I know, but the baby came too soon. I should've kept better track o my shot".

"Ana, but you were the one that said it ran out earlier than it was supposed to. Don't blame yourself. It takes two to make a baby".

My lips start to tremble as I think about Christian. "I know, Kate. But I'm so clueless about what I'm gonna do!" I say exasperated "how am I supposed to raise this child by myself?!" And the tears on my face start to show up.

"You won't. I'm going to help you in every possible way" she says reassuringly "I won't leave my best friend in a moment like this".

"Oh, Kate, that's why I love so much" I give her a tight hug.

"You can star here, Ana, but you know that sooner or later Christian will come after you. And I'm sure it won't take too long".

I thought about that. Christian would open the door and it was just a matter of hours. "I'll speak to him" and it's a decision I've just taken "I have to be a grown up about this."

"That's my girl" Kate says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ana, you look exhausted. Try to sleep a little bit"

I am indeed. Today was a day I really want to forget. But then I remember "Kate, and if Christian knocks on the door?"

"Then I'll make you guys talk. You know I never liked him very much, but I want to see you happy and the only way you are ever gonna feel happy again is when you work things out. If you're not staying together, it doesn't matter, I'll support you anyway". She looks serious.

"Thank you again, Kate. You're the best".

"Now sleep, Ana" she's so bossy. Remind me of someone.

...

I try hard to close my eyes, but when I do I keep thinking about how he felt after reading my letter and what he's doing at the moment.

Suddenly, Kate comes in "Ana, he's here" oh my god, I knew this was going to happen. I get up and go to the living room.

He's there. Sitting on the couch, with hands covering his beautiful face. He's been crying, I can tell. He lifts his head and sees me.

"Hi" I try to sound normal, but it's impossible.

"Ana, we need to talk. You see, I didn't come here right away because I wanted to think about what I was going to say to you, but then I see you here and everything just fades away" oh Fifty, I feel the exact same way. "I read your letter, and I still haven't figured out how I feel about your words". I sit next to him on the couch, making an extra effort not to touch him with my legs.

"Christian, I love you and I always will, but I can't and won't force you to stay with me if you don't want this child" I put my hands on my belly "I want to raise this baby I'm carrying and I feel like is all my fault. Me getting pregnant, you walking out on me, everything".

"Ana, I thought about this. It takes two to make a baby, and I'm not the kind of man who runs away from responsibilities. I still think it was too soon, but now it's done. I'm not ready to become a father, actually I don't know if I ever would be ready, but if I am going to be one, better be the woman I love and chose to spend the rest of my life with" he's sincerity leaves me breathless. "Please" he continues "let me take you home. I need you".

"Oh, Christian" putting my hands on the sides off is face I kiss him passionately. He reciprocates immediately and starts planting soft kisses on my nose, my forehead and my eyes. Moments later, I break the kiss.

"I have to tell Kate" and then I walk towards her room "Kate, we've made up. Thank you so much, I love you".

She smiles "Great, I'm really happy for you! Stop thanking me!" I laugh. "Grab your stuff and go to your husband".

And I do. We walk hand in hand, he with my suitcase on the other until we reach his car.

The short ride to Escala is silent. We sad everything we needed at the apartment.

...

When we enter the apartment, I go straight to our room. And to think I wouldn't live here anymore. This place is filled with so many memories. I sense his presence before I am able to see him.

"Ana, I'm going to work a little. I'll be in the living room" this man just doesn't stop.

"Ok, I'll try to sleep then". There's tension between the two of us, and I don't understand why. I thought we had gone through every topic of conversation half an hour ago. Trying to break it, I hug him tightly for a second and he shifts, moving away from me.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Ana, I still have to talk to you about something" oh my God, what have I done? "I'm not sure if I can trust you. You told me you were never going to leave again, and then going gets tough and that's the first thing you do". I'm speechless. He's so right. I'm a coward.

"I know" I shudder, "I'm very immature when it comes to this. I just thought I was protecting you somehow by leaving you. I didn't want to be a weight on your shoulders".

"Protecting me from what?" He asks, not quite getting my words.

"Responsibilities, I guess. Life as a father".

"Stop blaming yourself! I told you it's our fault. And what's done is done. We're going to be parents".

"I see you're not really looking forward to this" I say without thinking. He changes the subject.

"Go to sleep, Ana. I'll come in an hour".

I change into one of this t-shirts, close my eyes and dream about a little copper haired girl. A female version of my love.


End file.
